


Just Once

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, based on prompt, sulking at a bar, valentine's au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14:: Stiles plans for Valentine's day, is a drink at a shady bar. The night is just as he expected it to be; him drowning in self pity. That is until a pretty girl sits beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

Stiles sat on a high back, sturdy dark wooden stool at the local bar in New York called Moonlight. The place wasn’t crowded, which wasn’t surprising considering it was a bit of a hole in the wall, which suited Stiles just fine. He hadn’t felt like hanging around a lot of people anyway.

Stiles stared at the amber liquid in his glass as he contemplated his life choices.

His relationship with Leanna ended only a week before today, which was why he was here. Alone. On fucking Valentine’s Day. Maybe he hadn’t tried hard enough to make it work. Their relationship had started in third year of college, meeting at a mutual friend’s party, and they saw each other often enough after. It eventually turned into something. After college though, it had all changed.

But that’s how he found himself here, slowly nursing his scotch. He wasn’t a big drinker, usually preferring beer, but today called for something stronger. Something with a good burn.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked someone standing close to where Stiles sat.

“Nothing. Well, maybe some common sense if you have any to spare.” The girl said, sounding dead serious.

Stiles couldn’t help it. He snorted. He looked to his side so see the brunette giving him an inquiring look. “Don’t we all.” He commented. “but if you’re looking for common sense, you won’t find it here.”

The girl sighed as she took a seat beside him, “I guess not.”

“What happened?” he asked conversationally.

“You know...same old story. Didn’t have much luck with guys, so I tried a dating website. Finally seemed to connect with someone, and we seemed to have a connection, similar interests; everything seemed to be going in the right direction, so we decided to meet up today.” The girl turned to look at him. “Guess he suddenly had a change of heart. A call before would have been nice though.”

“Someone stood you up?” Stiles eyebrows shot up. “You don’t seem that upset about it.”

The girl shrugged, “I had a long walk before. I would have kept walking but it’s snowing out and the wind picked up. This was the closest thing to shelter on the street. Plus I’m not dressed for the weather.”

That was the first time Stiles noticed her outfit. She had on a light jacket, and was wearing a long cobalt blue halter top inside, but the halter part, was an elaborate thick silver necklace that gathered in a loop at the front and clasped at the back of her neck. She paired it with a tight black skirt which showed off long tanned legs, ending in black heels.

Definitely too dressed up for this place.

“Well,  _he_  missed out,” Stiles muttered to himself, so low he didn’t think she heard, but he saw the corners of her mouth turn up as she played with a coaster in front of her.

They sat side by side quietly, with the sound of crappy country music floating in the background.

Stiles downed the last contents in the glass down, and made a face at the heavy taste and burn.

“Not your usual order I take it?” This time the girl spoke. Stiles leaned with his elbows on the bar, looked at her and nodded.

“I like dark beer.”  He replied, “but it felt sort of…tame for my mood.”

“Got a story of your own I take it?” She asked leaning her cheek on a hand.  

“Got dumped. Last week.”

“Sorry.” she said, sounding like she meant it.

He shrugged, “Was bound to happen. Probably a good thing that it happened before today. Less resentment or whatever.”

“So it wasn’t like you didn’t know it was coming.”

“Yeah, I’m a bit of a ‘ignore a problem until it goes away type’, but it doesn’t seem to be working for me,” Stiles said giving her a small smile, which she returned. “It was actually over a long time ago. Only ending it was what took so long.” He rubbed his face with his hands, “I know it sounds terrible, but that’s why I’m not overly upset about it.”

“Hmm. So you’re not really torn about the break up..so why—“

“Am I so moody? Stiles finished for her. “Well this just puts me back to being the only single one amongst all my friends. Not really looking forward to seeing them now.”

“I know how you feel.” The girl rested her head on her hands, “That’s why I was hoping this thing with—“

Something caught her eye she looked out to the front of the bar, and then Stiles felt a hand on his arm.

“Does that look to you like its gotten worse outside?”

“Uh…” Stiles looked down as the hand stayed on his arm, and then glanced past her. It definitely seemed like the weather had turned for the worst.

“Looks like you’ll be here a while.” he said as she slumped in her seat. “Buy you a drink?”

—

Malia didn’t know if what she was doing was smart, but she figured what was the harm? She had come out today expecting to chat up someone and she was doing exactly that, albeit with someone completely different.

Her companion looked to be around the same age as her; in his early twenties. He had brown eyes—lighter than hers—slightly upturned nose and sharp cheekbones on an otherwise aesthetically pleasing face. His hair had been styled in a ‘just rolled out of bed’ way, but not heavily gelled. 

He was dressed casually in dark jeans and a white and blue plaid button down. The cologne he was wearing smelled nice, and he good looking, so even if he ended up being a bad conversationalist, he was easy enough on the eyes, to pass the time.

As tit turned out he came for college and ended up liking the city so he stayed. Malia who had grown up in New York, with its bustling streets and crowded roads, couldn’t imagine living in a quiet town like the one he described he was from. Though getting away from the noise from time to time, sounded nice. She didn’t know if could live in a place like that permanently. 

Stiles—because apparently that was his name—was thoroughly engaging, and they spent a god amount of time discussing cuisines, and the best spots in New York. Being from the city, Malia found it interesting to learn which places fascinated an outsider, and which places seemed like common favourites between them.

Spending time with him was a lot of fun; more fun than she had had in a long time. So three four drinks and a couple shots later, when one of Malia’s favourite songs from her college days came on, and she exclaimed loudly, “I love this song! My friends and I would dance to it all the time!” she let Stiles pull her to the corner of the bar.

—

It was late enough, and Stiles was drunk enough to forget that he couldn’t dance when he pulled her the small badly lit dance floor. It didn’t matter, because what they were doing could hardly be classified as dancing. An accurate description would be closer to the slide of two bodies pressed hotly against one another.

The sexual tension that had been building throughout the night finally exploded and hands roamed freely, fingers tangling in hair, tugs to get closer and lots and lots of filthy kisses being exchanged between them. One song became two. Two became five and by that time, they had dropped the pretence of dancing altogether.

—

The rest of the night passed by in a slight haze, and it was very late by the time Stiles finally left the place, not actually sure how he got home.

Naturally, when he woke up the next morning, it was to a massive hangover. He hadn’t gotten one of these since that one party in fourth year where he was stupid enough to drink a couple yagerbaombs. Worst. Decision.  _Ever._

He groaned and shut his eyes quickly, wanting to bury himself back into the warmth a comfort of his bed. Good thing it was a Sunday, or he would have been screwed for work.

He turned to his side, and his face bumped into something harder than a pillow. Confused, he squinted in front of him and saw a girl. Naked. In his bed.

He sat up bewildered, and God his head hurt, but all he could do was stare at the figure sleeping beside him.

How did this… Did he, had he… He brought someone home last night?

“ _Fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Lovelies! Hope you enjoyed my take on the Valentine’s Day prompt. I was 700 words in, when the story had potential to end, but I thought, ‘why not’ and just went with writing more. I want to continue this one to a two shot. What do you think? Anyways, hope it was a fun read! Cheers!!


End file.
